The Wished Away
by Flame Wightstar
Summary: This is about Jareth and Shara's son, Alexander, and his misguided attempt to win over the heart of a young which named Katrina.  Who had been wished away as a little girl, and had won back her and her brothers freedom.  This is rated M for later content


**A/N:** This is my first try at a fanfic of any sort so I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm in school so I probably won't up date until the end of the quarter. I hope you like this story I will be doing a prequel at some point so you will get the back story someday just not right now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the labyrinth or its characters and I am not making any money from this story.

The Wished Away

Katrina woke with a start, as her cell phone went off, showing that her friend Nattily Stewart was calling. "Hello Natty." She answered the phone, not trying to hide the frustration she felt toward her friend for waking her up. "Hello." Nattily was overly amused, and proud of her self, for causing her friend's suffering. Katrina groaned, knowing that it had to be at least 9:00 in the morning. "Nattily, what time is it?" Nattily laugh's "8:30," Katrina let out another groan, as Nattily said "I told you I was going to call you at a god-awful hour. If I have to be up I'm going to make someone suffer with me." Katrina side "Yes, you did tell me that, and you of course you followed through on your threat." Nattily laughs at her friend's sarcasm and goes on to talk about her son, and what trouble he's already gotten in to today. Katrina was only listening enough to make the appropriate listening noses and to comment where it was needed, but she was thinking back to the dream she had, it is same dream every damn night.

_Something or rather someone would upset her and she would run away from the person that was causing the agitation. Katrina would run in to the park while the person pursued her. She then runs in to the forest, knowing she could easily lose whoever it was in there, with little effort on her part. She would then run in to someone. She apologized before she even looked up to see who she had run into._

_Once she looks up she would find that the man she had run into was offering her his hand, to help her stand back up. When she got a good look at him she found herself staring. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, being tall and slender, though you could tell he worked out, for he had just the right amount of muscles. He had beautiful long hair, but the position of the sun prevented her from seeing exactly what color it was. She couldn't see his face very well either but he had very sexy lips._

Katrina slowly came back to whatever it was her friend was saying. Nattily was going on about having to clean up from both her husband and her son. Katrina cleared her voice "Hay Nattily, as much as I would love to listen to your rant, I would really like to get back to sleep." Nattily laughed "Ok sweetie, go get your beauty sleep and happy twenty first birthday." With a big yawn Katrina "Ok, thanks, I'll talk to you later honey." Katrina barely gave her friend enough time to say bye, before she shut her cell ending the call. She was already starting to fall back asleep as she mused over the fact that it was her birthday and she was going to get very drunk later. Her mind then changed tracks and she wandered why that man from her dream was so familiar to her, like she had met him once when she was a kid.

A tall, unnaturally gorgeous man, with unruly dark brown hair, and mismatched eyes, one hazel like his mothers, the other crystal blue like one of his fathers, smiles, as he watched a young women though a crystal ball. Alexander had inherited the position of Goblin king and the magic that came with it, when his father had to take over the High King position. After more than a thousand years Oberon, Alexander's grandsire, had stepped down t allow Jareth, his father, to take his place.

The women he was watching hadn't really been listening to what her friend was saying he didn't need to invade her thoughts to know that. Alexander let out a sigh; he knew exactly what she was thinking about. She was thinking about the mystery man from her dreams. Oh yes, Alex knew all about those dreams, after all, it was him that sent them to her. Every night he would pelage her dreams, loving how they confused her. But this is only the beginning of his plan. Alexander had every intention of making her want him as much as he wanted her.

He let his mind wander back to his childhood. They had met once before, when she was nothing more than a silly little girl of about seven. At the time he was only six but he loved how she defied his father. Alexander came to a decision it was time for her to start remembering that time and what happened so long ago. He knew exactly how he was going to begin. He was going to uncover that memory for her in her dreams.

Alexander looked back in to the crystal in his hand, the girl had hung up the phone and was going back to sleep. He smiled happily, "how convenient I won't have to wait…"

Katrina's sleeping form rolled over as she slipped easily into a dream of her past. _Katrina was seven playing in the tree house her dad and big brother, Markus, had built the year before. There was a party going on across the ally and she really wanted some of the kid to come over and play with her. She turned away from the ally and sees Markus yelling at their mom and dad. He was always mad now that he had come back from the hospital. She didn't know why he was mad at mom and dad. She new why he was mad at her and didn't play with her any more, after all, she was the one that found the drugs in his bead room._

_Markus was coming outside now and boy did he look angry. "Hey brat mom and dad went to precaena so I have to babysit you again." Katrina felt bad, she knew he hated babysitting her, but there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was let him know she understood him, so she called back to him, "Okay Mark." Markus looked even more upset then he did before. "Get back inside, I want to watch TV." This made Katrina angry and she bit back, "I don't want to watch TV, I want to play outside, and you're not mom, you can't tell me what to do!"_

_Markus was at the base of the tree house looking up at her not to thrilled with here ether. "Kat, you don't have a choice, and when mom and dad aren't here I am in charge, and you have to do what I say!" Markus was yelling now and had scared her quite a bit. Katrina was not about to let her brother see that she was scared of him. So she promptly sat down, to show that she wasn't going to be moving, unless he either asked nicely or came up and got her. Markus proceeded to climb up to where she sat, once he was up there it wasn't very hard to intimidate her in to doing exactly what he wanted._

_When they were inside he flopped down and Katrina just stood there glaring at him. Markus turned on the TV and then looked at his sister, who seemed to be trying to bore a hole in to his head with her eyes, this of course made him upset. "Katrina why don't you go upstairs and play with your dolls and costumes, forget about trying to change my mind." At this Katrina stuck out her lower lip, "FINE I WILL!" She then turned on her heels and stomped up the stairs._

_As she went up the stairs Markus muttered something under his breath, but not so much so that she couldn't hear exactly what he said. "I wish that the goblins would come and take you away, right now." This brought tears to her eyes; they had watched that movie last night. It wasn't that she was scared she might be taken; she knew that she would be she could feel the magic in the air move. It was fear that he hated her so much that he wouldn't fight to get her back. As Katrina turned the corner and out of her brother's sight she was grabbed and screamed with fright and was gone._

Katrina was still asleep, but let out a sharp gasp and rolled over again. Alexander smiled to himself. He knew that the rest of her memory was going to be hard to remember properly, because this was where his father started to tamper with her memories. After Katrina and her brother Markus were returned, his dad had tried to wipe her memory of the events that had happened, but he was only partially successful. To this day his father was still at a loss as to why he couldn't just pluck her memories from her head like with other mortals. Alexander's father Jareth was forced to put glamour on what he couldn't erase. Katrina was going to have to see through the glamour, witch wasn't going to be an easy task his father was very good. If she couldn't see past the glamour there would have been no point to what he had already shown her. The sleeping form of Katrina frowned as the dream changed suddenly, skipping forward a few minutes.

_A tall man with long hair, and mismatched eye, was laughing at her with much mirth. "You can't leave and help your brother, it's against the rules, and besides it's a big kid's game."_

_Katrina pouted, "But I don't want to be here. I want Mark." She was trying really hard not to be intimidated by this guy. The men in front of her easily slipped behind her and gently guided her up some stairs. She could hear people talking and children laughing. As they came to the top of the stairs Katrina knew where she was. She was across the alley from her house. She turned around and low and behold there was her house. The man behind her called to a little boy across the party and was now moving so that she couldn't see her home and had to look at the party and the boy he had called to._

The sleeping Katrina became fitful but still she did not wake. The dream skipped again like a DVD when there is dirt on it.

_Katrina was standing in front of the man again, "Mr. Jareth, can I go to the park with the other kids? They said I wasn't allowed, but Alex is going, and he's a year younger than me." Jareth looked completely annoyed by her persistence at leaving. "No Kat, you can't go with them you have to wait here for your brother." He really must be getting annoyed by her because his fingers were twitching, and Alex said that's how you knew his dad was getting med. "Fine," Katrina turned and walked back to her seat and took a sip of her pop. That's when it came to her. She could wait till Jareth was distracted and slip out and follow the others to the park, she knew the way right? When Jareth had his back to her she slipped down the stairs and out to the alley._

_The moment Katrina entered the alley she was confused, it wasn't how she remembered it, it looked different somehow. For the moment she just shrugged it off and took the road to her right. She got very lost so fast she had barley taken two steps. Nothing was where it should be and she was scared, she had never been this lost before. At length Katrina found the park and sat down on one of the swings to cry. She had been lost for a half hour, but it felt like much longer. Katrina had found her way here, but there was no way she would find her way home._

Katrina's sleep continued even though her sleep had become extremely fitful. She was not going to wake from this dream turned nightmare till it had run its cores.

_"Two girls about her brother's age walked up to her and asked if she was Mark's sister. Katrina brightened almost immediately and told them yes she was Marks sister but had gotten lost and wanted to go home. Next thing Katrina knew she was walking with the girls from the park. She still had a pop in her hand one of the girls looked down at her and proceeded to snatch the pop from her hand. Katrina didn't like this, "You know if you wanted to have a drink all you had to do was ask." The girl sneered at her and took a sip. The girl mad a face of disgust and threw the pop on to the ground. Katrina gasped with anger "hey, why did you do that it was my pop not yours." The girl looked down at her, "It was flat, and you didn't want it anymore." Then before she realized it she was home…_

Katrina opened her eyes and she frowned, she could still remember the dream as if she had lived it. As she thought about her dream it was more like remembering an event that was pushed to the back of her mind. If it was something that happened to her as a kid it didn't seem right like she wasn't seeing it right. Katrina was a self trained which and stared to think that it really felt like it was a tampered memory. She got up and maid a mental note to look in to this more latter today.


End file.
